Urufu Hoshi
Urufu is a ninja from another nation unknown to even him but somehow he ended up being brought to the leaf village by his parents. They asked if the hokage would look after him because they had a important mission to perform and they probaly wouldn't return. He now is known as one of the best shinobi in the whole village because of his unique abilities. Background Urufu was lonely as a child and treated as a freak because of his ninja art people would ignore him and some run in terror because of his ability. Urufu only wanted to make friends but because of his ability he was shunned even by the children of the people who didn't know him. When he joined the ninja academy people were outraged asking the hokage what he was thinking saying that Urufu being a ninja would bring nothing but ruin to the leaf villages good name but he went and took classes anyway. Urufu was bad at almost all basic ninjutsu except for his own personal art that only he could use he thought it made him special while the other villagers saw his power as frighting and destructive. He failed the graduation exam twice before he finally graduated from the academy and joined team dragon where he made his first friend Kosai who would become a loyal friend and companion helping him out of many tight spots. then the day of the chunin exams came and team dragon was a much talked about team because of their great success rate in missions they easily blew past the firt two parts of the exams making it all the way to the finals and becoming chunin together Rosai and Urufu were inseparable until a tragedy befell Kosai. On one of their routine missions Kosai was killed in battle causing Urufu to lose control of his power and became a beast bent on getting revenge after killing Kosai's murderer he returned to the hidden leaf and reported it to the hokage leaving in a slump knowing he would never find another friend like Kosai. He later became a jonin vowing that he would become stronger to protect his village. After seeing that Urufu was determined to become stronger the village chose him as the next jinchuriki of the eight-tailed giant ox when Urufu heard the news he was excited and couldn't wait to become stronger at first he had a little trouble controlling the beast but he went to a secret island to train at the falls of truth to learn how to control his beast fully. When he finally learned to control it he became one of konoha's strongest weapons against invasion from other countries. Personality Being treated so bad as a child Urufu became distant and untrusting toward others he would always stay away from people and stayed alone for the biggest part of his life seeing no reason to befriend others. He later changed this outlook when he met Kosai he then began to talk to others and befriend them having a more brighter outlook and hoping one day to become hokage to show everyone that he could make a differance with his ability. He is more to himself not revealing much about himself or his past and tends to be distant from almost everyone except for Kosai his best friend and his sensei. When he goes out he tends to take less traveled paths and areas so he could be alone and practice his skills alone in solitude. Appearance He wears a long, red scarf around his neck and a black short sleeved shirt, also he has black hair and fiery red eyes showing his affinity to fire due to his ability. He wears black pants and black sandels also a sword holster around his shoulder and a black belt with a silver buckle. The sword he carries is a momento from his father when he left Urufu at the hidden leaf village years ago. Abilities Ninja Art:Doragon Urufu's own special ninja skill that allows him to transform certain body parts into that of a dragons for extra power like that of flight, infrared vision, speed, and strength. Urufu also has mastered his ninja art to a point that he can become a human-dragon hybrid increasing all physical aspects of his being including taijutsu skill, speed, and strength. A weaknesss of this form is that when using his ninja art Urufu cannot call upon his tailed beast chakra until he returns to normal. Shadow clone jutsu Urufu is also a user of the shadow clone jutsu being able to create up to 10 clones at a time without any effect on his body but if he use's more then 10 his chakra can drop dangerously low enough to where he faints from over usage of the technique. When ever Urufu taps into his eight-tailed chakra he is able to make up to two thousand clones without any effect on his body because of his beasts high chakra amount. fire style ninjutsu being a user of the ninja art:doragon urufu's main chakra nature is fire but when in his half dragon form he can use a special type of blue fire which is the hottest of all fire types. He has only begun his fire style training knowing only basic and intermediate type jutsu's. Lightning style ninjutsu Even though fire is Urufu's main chakra nature because of his ninja art he is alot better at lightning style being able to use many high level jutsu's in this area of ninjutsu. over years of training urufu has learned to use lightning style clone and his own personal ninjutsu known as lightning style:thunder fist it flows his lightning chakra into his hands causing them to glow like chidori paralyzing who ever it hits. Jinchuriki Powers and forms Urufu is the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox making him a extremely powerful ninja he is one of the only two people to have complete control over his beast. he can call upon a chakra clock all the way to the eighth tail and he can also become his full beast and still remain in control of his body without being influnced by it's power. due to being the jinchuriki of the eight-tails Urufu has ink saliva and high healing powers and cannot be influanced by genjutsu because of his close relationship with his beast. Urufu can create a chakra clock all the way to the eight-tailed form easily as he gains more tails his nails and canines become sharper and longer but he can also enter a version two form of his transformations The version two chakra cloak is much darker than version one. Hooves form around his feet, the horns on his head elongate, and a final "chin horn" resembling that of the Eight-Tails appears. While in this form Urufu becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a bull's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. if in a fight long enough long enough urufu will transform into the Eight-Tails' full form, in which his skin is destroyed and then healed. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Eight-Tails itself, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on his head, one of which is broken. Like his previous forms, he seems to be in full control of this form. Urufu transforms to train or to fight formidable foes, above other reasons. In this form, Urufu is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth and releases it as a widespread blast, causing destruction on a large scale. In part with his control over the Eight-Tails, Urufu can turn parts of his body into parts of the Eight-Tails' body. For example, Urufu can turn his chakra tails into a solid tail of the Eight-Tails or when he turned his arm into the arm of the Eight-Tails. Likewise, while fully transformed, Urufu can manifest his own human form from parts of the Eight-Tails' body. Swordsmenship While originally only carrying two swords when he was young, Urufu has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style, Urufu holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, urufu is very skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance which makes it difficult to predict his movement. relationships Kosei Urufu's one and only best friend being the only one that Urufu ever talked to and told stuff about himself and his past too. Kosei was a kind and smart young ninja that never treated Urufu as a freak or run away from him at firstUrufu didn't trust him but after that they became great friends. On a routine mission Kosei died from a paper bomb explosion killing him in the process or so Urufu thought... sensei the unknown sensei who Urufu trusts and cares for like a father since he grew up without because he died in the great shinobi war leaving only him, his mother, and a unknown brother away for traveling purpose's. Quotes "get away from me I walk my path of the ninja alone" "I am the dragon of konoha Urufu Hoshi" "I will become stronger and destroy all my foes"